srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Character Startup Guide
Original credits This page was started by Flytrap (flytrpa). The updated version would have been impossible without the hard work of nearvirgo and psychoadept. Scarbrow expanded the guide after the wiki migration. Contributions of many other members of the forum were priceless. Moved here from the page. Wiki means collaborative. Contributors can be seen on talk pages. Scarbrowtalk 10:34, May 13, 2010 (UTC) : Also the original post and thread with the information this page was originally based in. Scarbrowtalk 13:03, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Suggested edits Hi, not sure this page is ready for anyone to edit, yet. I've used this guide, and it is pretty accurate still, but I would like to update a couple of things. But since this is a relatively subjective page (and heeding the header warning), here is a list of some things I would change: 1. Guide - Start - Create your Character: The reason (Elixir of Torrent) why "at most" one stat at 18 is not explained in the article, even though Stoneback Hill is explained. Also, I found it fairly important to realize that with the Elixir, an "ideal" roll could also be 25% in everything, all 19s, with at least 1 of aura, mind, or spirit at 20. Then the Elixir could be used to give 30% Powers bonus early enough in the game before the Grey Circle. This saves on re-rolling and still provides a pretty ideal character. 2. Skills: Unless the character is going Unarmed, boosting the other skills would provide more immediate benefit. 3. Second Part, Completing Powers: It's not necessary to get all 5 at once, but just before grabbing other free powers. This way, someone who completes Stoneback Hill with e.g. 7k total XP can go grab a few powers which will help in quests while gaining more XP for the other powers. Those are some things I found that were vague in the article, which would have helped me along the way.. K!ZeRo 08:59, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Good points, each and every one. Just go ahead and make it clearer. If this page is somewhat subjective, it's in part fault of being the work of just one person (or two, if you count the original text from flytrap). More editors participating will improve over that. About first point, in particular, given this is aimed at both new players and old hands, I didn't wanted to go into much mechanical detail, but maybe I should have. Scarbrowtalk 19:02, 27 February 2009 (UTC) :Thank your for your additions, K!ZeRo. However, I'd like to remind you that what we edit is not really the HTML code of the page (I see you're proficient enough in HTML), but the wikicode that is later used by Wikia's server engine to create the pages. Thus, it's unnecessary to use HTML formatting like (you can just add another blank line) and < (< is ok). Although it's admitted, the general consensus is that it makes the pages more difficult for non-technical people to understand and edit. Also, about your line: "Arcana can be ignored at creation because of an encounter in Bentlimb Wood.", that I've removed, two comments. First, you need to get either Arcana or Lore in the beginning for Toribikk in Bentlimb Wood to complete your set of skills (if you don't, you'll be missing one of them, since he only grants one) and Arcana is the most useful. Second, when you link to a page and the name to show is the same that of the page, it's enough to use Bentlimb Wood (again, Keep It Short and Simple). I welcome and expect your next batch of suggestions. Scarbrowtalk 01:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, I am really new to this editing stuff, and still confused. Sometimes when I click to edit, I get the rich-text editor (for articles). But for discussion pages, I get HTML crap. I will experiment with my User page and post on your Talk page if I have questions. I didn't want to edit the HTML either but thought that was all that I had to work with. Plus, I am using a 15" monitor with super-low resolution currently since my old one broke, so until I get a new one, it's easy to miss things on the screen due to all the scrolling that is necessary. So eventually it will get better, I hope. About your comments: 1. It was badly phrased: I meant that you can leave Arcana at 1 in case the reader was considering putting 17 into Arcana. 2. I used some quick button to add an "Internal link", not thinking it would do the "X|X" link when I only filled out one of the fields. K!ZeRo 03:14, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Actually, starting with Arcana at 17 isn't a terrible idea. In fact, I've done that for each of my characters and never regretted it. I updated the skills section to give more information about the advantages/disadvantages of each particular skill. Psychoadept 21:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Eye of the Sea I just confirmed the new info about Eye of the Sea. Dang! I mean, not like Seamanship is a hugely important skill, but I wish I'd known that when I was building my characters. I'm surprised no one had caught it before now. Psychoadept 18:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) : I just tried with Krylinym, a total of 20 times, and received no bonus. Maybe there is a limit, and won't give you a bonus above certain level? My Seamanship is 70 with that character. Trying with Maressea (Seamanship 43), I've received this bonus two times, after 7 visits each, so I testify it's true. I'm going to run some more tests Scarbrowtalk 11:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :: Well, I think I've got it. The limit is 50, so if you have Seamanship 50+ you won't receive the bonus. The most efficient way to do it, XP-wise, would be to use the two bonuses to rise from Seamanship 47 to 51 (I just tested it). I'm going to document it in Seamanship. Scarbrowtalk 11:16, 11 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Thanks! I wasn't sure how to go about figuring that out. And I just confirmed it with my third character, who was (conveniently) at Seamanship 46. Psychoadept 15:30, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Enchanted Map Hi, I just started a non AG character and, from the start, the Enchanted map was in her inventory. I haven't done Westwold yet, and if I get the map, I'll say. : Good point. I had to test it with one of the few pregenerated characters that don't start with one. Most of adventurers will start with the Enchanted Map on their inventories. Those who don't will acquire it in the course of the Westwold adventure. Thank you for calling my attention into this. Scarbrowtalk 01:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) "Regular" Cape/ helm In part 3 it says that Kozuron's Hood is the best helm and that Iakor's Cape is the best cape. I disagree. The best path would probably be to use the Griffin cape until you get the Cloak of the Wanderer from your residence and take Iakor's Crown. My Reasoning: After getting the Cloak of the Wanderer, I Switched from Iakor's. Shortly after, I wished that I had took Iakor's Crown. If I had, I probably wouldn't have bought the Dragongem Helm from Tallys, and instead used those ATs for sleeves or boots or something. So, I think it should say something like "(Helm) Kozuron's Hood for NV OR Iakor's Crown for MR/SP" and "(Cape) Cloak of the Wanderer (From your residence) OR Iakors Cape. (Your vociferous friend,) --Thingirl 19:40, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :: Good advice. I must apologize for that, since I still haven't done the Residence quests, and I was basing the guide on my own equipment. I'm updating with the options. Scarbrowtalk 21:53, 11 July 2009 (UTC) A More "Purist" Approach to Collecting Skills and Powers I thought it would be a good idea to probably outline what a "purist" path would be like. I pretty much agree with what's said on the guide up until finishing the Murk. I do not agree with doing Adrimar's Task afterwards: you may have 10 powers, and all skills (except Horsemanship, Weaponry: Lances, Weaponry: Troll Bont, Weaponry: Staves, and Shadow Magic). That's actually actually quite a lot that's missing! I'd actually recommend this sequence (after the Murk): # Do Eavesdropping, and open up Kyul-Thanor if you haven't done so already. You will get the Dark Ring of Valour (one of the best non-Tallys rings in the game and will give you an immediate +3 MR/+3 SP) from the first quest available. Kyul-Thanor quests generally have a low MR requirement, so are quite easy to do and won't give you AS&P rewards. # Start on the Hunt for the Phantom Assassin, but do other quests in between too. This will help you build up gold quickly (and you get Ring of Long Shadows at the end--one of the best non-Tallys rings). It is okay if you are not strong enough to finish it right away. # Do the Man in the Leather Hat to open up the Adventurer's Collective. # Get started on RoI and Tasks of Thane Pyrond to unlock Saarngard. # If you haven't finished Gralgarak's Tomb, now would be the time to do it to get the Emerald Bracelet and Gralgarok's Shield for an extra +3 MR. # When you have around MR 75-80, you can try to finish up Hunt for the Phantom Assassin and collect your rewards. # Once you have around 360000 gold (to be safe), get Weaponry:Staves. The earlier you get Weaponry:Staves, the better--because it will cost more in gold the more skills and powers that you have. # Finish Proving Grounds I to unlock Saarngard Isle, after you've completed all the Tasks from the Thane, the first 4 rounds of RoI, and A Favor for Solunder. With the 24 extra ATs, and whatever you have left, get the Rotbane Sword if you can. # Work on getting the Creyn Blade in Axepath Cemetery. Be sure to save before the arch. # Once you have the Creyn Blade, trade the Rotbane sword back to Tallys, and get the Goblin Blocker shield and Fire Eye equipment from Tallys to boost your MR. Fill your other armour slots with unmatched armour from Gryphooks. # Now you should easily have around 80-85 MR and SP 95-100. # Do Tarkhald Crypt and The Missing Hilt for 8 more AT. # Go to Saarngard, get Weaponry: Lances from the west camp, and do Four Days Outside the Hold for Horsemanship. Be careful about the Xymaulers--be sure to use your most powerful magic that can't be resisted against them. # Don't bother doing the other Saarngard Quests just yet. # Go back to Crow Hill and do Murilmyr's Hunt if your woodsmanship skill is high enough, to get 16 ATs. # Upgrade your shield at Tallys if possible to continue boosting your MR into the 90's. # This part is a little risky, but it's entirely doable! #* Go to PG V, and do all the scenarios up until Eye of the Storm, where you get Shadow Magic. Be particularly careful in the chapters that you have to fight the Shadow Beasts, as they will always be more 12-14+ or more to hit. Be sure to check that you have 3 BOPs each time you enter a scenario. # Go do PG IV, and get Weaponry: Troll-Bonting, then finish up PG IV for another 24 ATs and AS&P exp. Congratulations! You now have every skill and power. You may go and do Adrimar's Quest now, or any AS&P quests you were holding off on doing. --Wetheril(talk) 16:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Hawklor Micro-Quests "Equip your new items, and then do the other Hawklor micro-quests." There are a lot of adventures for Hawklor. Just what does and what doesn't count as a "Hawklor micro-quest"? I thought the way "Do the miscellaneous Talinus Quests" was listed was excellent. Do the miscellaneous Talinus Quests: A healing hand, A barmaid's honor, Captain Jodd Roleks, Salwyn the priest, Hudlark the Fox, A juggler with two accomplices, and Guards vs. Rogues. Thanks. 22:50, September 14, 2010 (UTC) : I added the specific Hawklor quests that were given in the old guide. K!ZeRotalk 03:49, September 15, 2010 (UTC) "Old Guide" Is there any reason why the "old guide" text hasn't been moved to either a separate page or the talk page or something? I understand the need to archive valid information, but it seems like it's been years since the 'new' guide has been fleshed out. Datashade 09:23, November 15, 2011 (UTC) : Sentimental reasons mostly. I wrote most of the old guide, and I still haven't mustered the courage to scrap it. If you can help with the merging, it would be appreciated. Or you think all of it is covered on the new one, please move it. Scarbrowtalk 17:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Former loose end How do you get ATs from a former loose end on Gull Street? Does it mean the Runic Iron Rod? Scarbrowtalk 17:03, November 25, 2011 (UTC) : That was tested in the forum thread and Timikith does not buy the Runic Iron Rod. Psychoadept thinks the original comment was supposed to refer to the Goblin Statuette, and has edited accordingly. — Young Ned (talk) 07:16, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Update forthcoming Just a note to say that I'm working on an update for this guide in light of the various game updates that have happened, especially the increased effectiveness of restoration and changes to Stoneback and Axepath. I've copied it over to my user page and will rework it there before updating here. Psychoadept 21:20, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : I would advise working here, on the same page. That way it'll be easier to see the updates taking form with the diffs. Scarbrowtalk 08:29, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Okay, I'll move it across. Just didn't want to clutter things up for people looking for help. Psychoadept 22:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :: It's probably obvious, but I'm using the under construction sign to keep track of which parts I consider finished and which are still in progress. Psychoadept 06:32, February 9, 2012 (UTC) There will be a delay while I relevel my character because I saved when I should have reloaded. OOPS. Psychoadept 20:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Stored experience? It seems that there is a stored experience option in the windowless blue door building? Does this store *all* AS&P experience, making this guide effectively obsolete? 02:36, March 7, 2016 (UTC) : It does, but much of the guide is still useful. I maintain that it's still a good idea to get all 10 basic powers ASAP, and the recommendedations for character creation are obviously still vallid. There's not much of a reason to avoid AS&P quests now though, it may even be wise to do fairly early in order to have strong powers in the proving grounds. Memory King (talk) 10:07, March 7, 2016 (UTC)